


Magick

by kyOMG



Series: Witch Verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Familiars, Fluff, M/M, Sex Magick, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyOMG/pseuds/kyOMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First of all, thank you so much for letting me into your home,” she said, her voice smooth.  “My name is Melinda Peirce, I am married,  and I need a lust spell.”  Frank dropped the Starbucks blend and looked at Gerard, who cleared his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little two-parter I've been working on. 
> 
> Uh, this is like, weird, and has ritual sex and shit so if you're not into that... yeah...

“We’re fucking out of milk _again_ , Frank! Seriously, how much fucking milk can you drink?” Gerard yelled, slamming the refrigerator door. His boyfriend (soulmate, familiar, whatever) drank _way_ too much milk. Like, Gerard thinks Frank has _become_ milk. And as much as Gerard hates spending a lot of fucking money on milk, he can’t deny his familiar anything. Plus, Gerard can’t really lie to himself and has to admit that Frank’s little tummy has gotten a bit bigger and a lot cuter. Whatever, Gerard liked it. He’d rub Frank’s belly and smile when Frank would lay on his lap and purr. In human form. Which, Gerard thinks, shouldn’t be cute, but whatever, it makes Frank purr and Gerard will never get enough of Frank purring and will do anything to hear it. Like, well, going out at 3 AM to buy goddamn milk.

Frank came prancing into the room, a smug smile on his face as he saw Gerard picking up the car keys. “Where are you going, babe?” He asked, grinning more when Gerard glared at him. “I do hope we’re getting more milk. And can you pick up some tuna?”

“Do you need cat litter, too?” Gerard muttered, and laughed when Frank playfully smacked his head. “Seriously, Frankie, you drink a lot of milk. Isn’t that bad for you, or something?”

“Nope. Well, probably, but who cares? Milk!” Frank had crossed his arms and began to tap his foot quickly. Gerard sighed. “Don’t you want to make me happy?” Frank said, smiling. “A happy familiar makes a happy—“

“A happy familiar makes a happy witch, yeah yeah, Frank, I know,” Gerard muttered. He really did want to make Frank happy. All the time. But at 3 AM Gerard would much rather be sleeping, or drinking, or fucking, and he was doing none of those because he had to get milk. “You better thank me, pussy,” Gerard said, smirking when Frank’s shoulders raised and his eyes widened.

~~

Gerard was snoozing in the bed, happy to have a lazy Sunday filled with shitty horror movies and beer. Frank was somewhere, probably in the shower or having a cat nap in the sun. Gerard rolled over and blew the hair out of his face. “Frankie!” He called. He got a mew in response and Frank the cat jumped onto him. He groaned. “Would you stop with all of this cat shit it’s _really_ —“

The doorbell rang. Which was weird. It was Sunday afternoon and Gerard knew that Mikey was over at Ray’s and their Mom wouldn’t come into the city when she had to work the next day, so it had to be a customer. Gerard looked over at Frank and raised an eyebrow, to which Frank bounded off the bed and into the hallway, and soon Gerard heard an “ _oof_ ” which meant that Frank had turned back human. Gerard sat up in bed and tried to comb the knots out of his hair with his fingers, finally shrugging and getting up to go to the door. Whatever, they should expect for him to look like shit on a Sunday.

The door was already open, and Frank had invited whoever who had come into the kitchen. Gerard walked in and Frank gave him a worried look. Their customer was a woman, middle aged and blonde, and she looked a bit… worn. “Hello,” Gerard said, smiling. “What can me and Frankie do for you today, miss?”

She smiled, and Frank got up to put a pot of coffee on. They were both tired, not used to people on the weekends. “First of all, thank you so much for letting me into your home,” she said, her voice smooth. “My name is Melinda Peirce, I am married, and I need a lust spell.” Frank dropped the Starbucks blend and looked at Gerard, who cleared his throat.

“We…We don’t really do things like that, Mrs. Peirce,” Gerard said, frowning. “It isn’t right, to be honest, and we tend to shy away from spells that manipulate others into doing something that they wouldn’t do normally, like, for instance, having sex with you.” She nodded, smiling, and twisted her hands together.

“It’s not exactly for someone else, Mr. Way,” She said. “I love my husband. He is sweet, and charming and everything that I want in a man, but not a lover, and to put it simply, I want the spark back. I want to love him _and_ lust for him. It’s not for someone else, it’s for me.”

Gerard sat, a bit thrown aback, and Frank looked at him. The older didn’t know what to say, he had never really heard of someone wanting a lust spell for themselves. “So… you’re doing this so you won’t cheat on him, right?” Frank said, and Melinda nodded.

“Please, you two, help me.”

Looking over to Frank, Gerard nodded. “It will take us about a week. We have to wait for the full moon.” He had never done a lust spell before, but he knew what it required and he shivered. “We’ll need something personal from you and from him, so please come back tomorrow with them. This is a tough spell, Mrs. Peirce,” he said, she nodded.

“I’m willing to pay you five thousand dollars.” 

Frank choked, and coffee was probably not going to be on the menu if things kept going like this. Gerard would have laughed if his mouth hadn’t been hanging wide open. “Our rates are much cheaper than that, and even though this spell is tough, it’s not expensive, and it’s—“

“Take it, Mr. Way, I am usually not this generous,” Melinda said with a smirk, and got up from the table, “I’ll be back tomorrow with some items and your payment.” 

~~

“Is she crazy?” Frank said after they shut the door. “Five _thousand_ dollars?! Gerard, you could put a down payment on the studio, we could buy that guitar I wanted, we could—“

“I know, Frankie,” Gerard interrupted. He was in the room with their magical supplies, going through the herbs and checking the ones needed off the list, and Frank was doing his usual “annoy Gerard while he was trying to work so he would take him to bed instead.” It wasn’t working. “It’s a lot of money,” he agreed. Frank giggled.

“So, what exactly do we do for this thing?” he asked. Gerard’s eyes widened and he looked at his familiar. Seriously, Gerard didn’t want to explain this. It was _weird_ , even for them.

“Uh, well, it’s a very ritualistic spell, Frankie, and there’s uh… sex involved.”

Frank _purred_ , and Gerard felt his cock twitch. “Oh?” Frank said, and walked up behind Gerard, resting his hands on the witch’s waist, smirking. Gerard shivered and turned around. “So you get to fuck me while doing a spell… Hm, I like it.” Frank laughed and smacked Gerard’s ass. “Come on, Sabrina, let’s go to bed and work on our tactic for the sex part of this… we can work on the boring shit tomorrow,” he walked away, smirking over his shoulder while watching Gerard drop the herbs like they were on fire to follow him.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming out of a major (two month long) block. I've started some things but just now have I gotten the motivation to really work on them, this being one of them. Also, be looking for the last two chapters of Scars. Whew.


End file.
